


Get The Gang Together

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Prostate Milking, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:46:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One late night phone call can change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get The Gang Together

**Author's Note:**

> Done for bandom_meme's prompt: Chastity devices! Take a boy, lock him up. Bonus points for poly and/or prostate milking

I groaned, the ringing of my phone waking me. I glanced at my clock, the red leds displaying 3:24am. Reaching past the clock I grabbed my cell, pressing the answer button. "Do you know what time this is?" I mumbled gruffly into the reciever.

"Bob... sorry for calling so late." The voice was uncertain, unsure, but distinct. Ray Toro. I straightened slightly, rubbing my eyes with my free hand. "I... we just didn't think it could wait until morning."

"What is it?" I asked, curiousity peaked.

"Well Bob you see we're..."

"Fuck's sake Ray just say it!" Frank's voice, loud enough to show they were on speakerphone.

"Shut up Iero!" Ray replied, clearly irritated before sighing. "We're reforming Bob. We'd like you to join us."

"No." Gerard's voice, soft, almsot a whisper. "We need you to be with us Bob."

I swallowed, considering for a few moments. Although really there was nothing to think about at all. "Yeah."

***

I ran my hand up and down Toro's impressive length, stroking him steadily but firmly. Above me, he groaned, his hips jerking up to meet my hand. He was so hot like this, aching hard and needy. I watched his face, his lips parted, eyes lidded, dark curls cascading around him. 

"You're close aren't you?" I purred, staring down at him, squeezing his cock. He moaned in response, his thick lips parting more. "Say it. Say it Toro."

"I'm close Bob, fuck please." Another groan, his hips thrusting up off the bed. "Please make me cum."

I chuckled, stroking him firmly. His body was quivering as he got closer to his peak, more gasps leaving his lips. My gaze fell to his cock and I watched as he came, hard, across his belly. I smiled, leaning down and swiping my tongue across his seed, lapping the salty fluid from his skin.

"Mmm so good Toro..." I purred, feeling him soften in my hand as he panted above me. "Are you ready?" He nodded and I released him, licking my lips. "Say it."

"I'm ready Bob, please." He whispered, breathless.

I smiled, reaching for the bedside table, grabbing the metal cage and setting back beside him. I kept my eyes on him as I closed the cage around his member, securing it with a small padlock. Thankfully it was big enough to contaian him. Even while soft Toro was, well, big. I looked at him to confirm it was ok, a small nod being all I needed to click the lock closed. "There we go." I kissed his thigh gently, eyes on him. "Now we're all ready."

***

Ray was the last of them to be locked up, with the others being caged earlier. The Ways had been locked together before him, while Frank had been done first. The whole thing had been their idea, though why I wasn't sure. It was hot as fuck though, especially knowing that they wanted to be locked indefinitely.

***

A few days later the five of us were sat around, bouncing ideas off each other for the new album. I'd missed this, missed us, even more thanI expected. In some ways it felt like nothing had changed at all. We were smiling and laughing, catching up as well as playing and writing. Everything just felt so... easy.

***

Weeks after that we were in the studio, already set to record. Few people outside of us actually knew what has happening, secracy we all thought was necessary. To the outside world the others were all just taking a break from touring with their respective projects, nothing more.

The first day had been Gerard recording vocals and, as such, he was now sprawled out before me. He was completely naked, his cage glinting in the light. His dick was soft, but the head was shiny and sticky with precum. I smiled, licking my lips at the sight. I'd read that guys would leak precum more after being locked up and Gerard was certainly proving that.

"You did so good today Gerard. So good." I smiled, running my fingersthrough his locks, which now framed his face and were dyed an electric blue. He purred, leaning into my touch. "You want it don't you? You want to be the first."

He nodded, a soft moan leaving his lips. "Please Bob... please." I smiled, my gaze running over the pale skin of his chest, down to between his legs.

"Have you gotten yourself ready?" Another nod and he parted his legs more for me. His fingers, slightly slick from lube, gripping his asscheeks and holding himself open. This was far from the first time that I'd seen his pretty pink pucker stretched open, but it certainly felt like it. I swallowed, wanting to just dive in and fuck him into the mattress until he was moaning my name.

I tore myself away from him, knealing beside the bag I bought in with me. It was a simple thing, small and black with a combination padlock sealing the zipper closed. I thumbed the three rings, pressing the button to release it when the numbers were in the right places. I quickly worked the zipper open, pulling out the slim black toy. "Lube." I uttered as I returned to him, taking the offered tube and slicking the toy up. 

The prostate massager easily filled him up, and he was shuddering just from the toy pressing against his spot. I couldn't help but chuckle at him as I thumbing the device on, a gasp leaving his lips. I moved the toy inside him, enjoying the sight of him begging, his fingers digging into the sheets. "Bob... more please..." I licked my lips, turning up the vibrations a little more. His whole body trembled from the sensation, groans leaving his lips with each passing second.

I turned it up a little more and the groans became more incoherent. My gaze was now on his caged member, which was already leaking precum again. I gripped his thigh with my few hand, twisting the toy inside him. I wasn't sure exactly how long this would actually take, though I suspected the stimulation would mean it wouldn't take long. 

"Ugh Bob...." He whispered an my eyes went back to crotch as it happened. It wasn't llike an orgasm, his cum instead came out in blobs, like a tap that hadn't been turned off all the way. His hand, which had moved there as soon as he realised, caught it, his palm quickly becoming covered with the thick fluid.

"So hot Gerard..." I whispered, slightly in awe, my fingers turning the toy off and slipping it out. "Now be good." He nodded, bringing it up to his lips and lapping at his mess. "How does it feel?"

"Strange..." He looked thoughtful, as if searching for the right words as he licked across his palm. "It's not like cumming. It felt good but it wasn't an orgasm, it just didn'tfeel the same." He paused again, looking at me. "I still feel alittle frustrated, a little needy but it was kinda hot." He grinned and I kissed him, before locking the toy away back in the bag. I'd deal with cleaning it later, but right now I needed to be blown. Gerard wasn't, however, the right Way to do that.

***

The four of them were all there, around me. Ray was on his knees before me, his thick lips bobbing up and down my shaft steadily. Mikey was in a smilar position behind me, his hands holding my ass open while his soft tongue darted in and out of my opening. Frank stood behind me, his lips, teeth and tongue on the back of my neck and shoulders, attacking every piece of skin he could find. Gerard was silencing my moans with his lips, his tongue slipping over mine, his hands stroking over my chest.

This day had been coming for awhile, ever since that fateful phone call. I groaned into Gerard's mouth, holding him close. In a matter of days everything would be announced and the world would know what we'd been doing. Well, musically anyway. But before then there was one thing left to do.

Ray cupped my balls with his hand, sucking harder on my cock and I broke from Gerard to moan. "Ugh..." I wanted to say something more coherent, like 'Fuck Toro I'm close' but between Mikey's twisting tongue, Frank's tongue grazing my neck and Gerard's fingers piching my nipples there was no way I could utter even the first word.

I tilted my head back, thrusting against Ray's face as I spilled down his throat. I panted, watching through heavy lids as he and Mikey stood, the four of them exchanging kisses, sharig the taste of me. "So good Bob. You looked so hot coming for us." Gerard purred the words out, his fingers traccing circles on my belly. "Ready?" 

I nodded,taking a deep breath to steady myself, not that I needed it. Ray was right there, holding me up, taking over from Frank. His strong arms held me and I watched as Mikey settled down on his knees before me, only this time his lips were latched onto my dick. Instead his nimble fingers were sealing me away, in a cage that matched each of theirs. Our eyes met and I nodded, hearing the soft click of the padlock, leaving me as locked as they were. 

"I'll take the key to Worm." Frank's voice whispered, his gaze on my dick. "He can put it with ours."

Gerard nodded, but didn't acknowledge him. "So beautiful Bob." He smiled, his lips catching mine.

"Now we really are all ready." I heard Ray whispered, his curls brushing my neck making me squirm. Yeah, we were.


End file.
